


No, she's mine!

by lovelylittlelion



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylittlelion/pseuds/lovelylittlelion
Summary: Ben Solo, a writer, meets Rey, a beautiful girl sitting next to him on a airplane. The trouble starts when they need to share a room...





	No, she's mine!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AttackoftheDarkCurses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackoftheDarkCurses/gifts).



> This story is for:  
> ~ AttackoftheDarkCurses, because your fics made my write. Thank you so much!<3  
> ~ My best friend Shan.. hope you like it! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summary’s.   
> Sample:  
> Unkar was the first to recover. 'And why should I leave? She is mine!' 
> 
> Yours? Nope. My Rey. Leave her. 'Yours? She is a free young woman! Leave her. Now!' Unkar didn't move. 'One last time. Leave.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3

Ben really needed vacation. Just being away from his work, his family, and all his fans. He had always wanted to write story's, but he wished the fans weren't there. He liked his own story, he really did, but having fans all around his house all day wasn't his perfect life.

And what was better than taking the airplane to his favorite city ever? Mayby it could have been better if the girl sitting next to him wasn't that cute. But for real. Her hazel eyes, reading every letter in the book, her freckles, being cuter every time she laughed.. He needed to stop staring. Now. But it was so hard to concentrate on the mail he got, when she was smiling at the book.  _Okay Ben, stop. You're here to relax._ He sighed.

'Ladies and gentleman, we would be pleased if you would put on your belts. We will land at London Heathrow airport within a few minutes. Thank you very much!' 

He sighed again. Well. That was it.  _Ben, why are you so sad, saying goodbye to a woman you don't know. She has been here for just 7 hours and 30 minutes. Well brain, that's pretty long, right?_

In the time he had this little discussion with his brain, they had landed. The girl stood up. She wasn't very tall.  _Actually the perfect height for a forehead kiss._ _Okay brain, that's it!_ 'Uhmm.. could you please help with my bag? I can't reach it...' He looked up in disbelieve. 'Oh! Yeah.. sure!' She smiled at him. 'Pretty strong, huh?' 'Oh. Yeah, thanks!' 

'I'm Rey, by the way. Where are you going?' He smiled. Rey. It suited her. 'I'm Ben. I'm actually staying in London. You?' 'Me too. Visiting my foster family, you know, that kind of things. I absolutely love this city.' 

 _Foster family, huh? Better not ask for it. Do not!!_ 'Your foster family? I practically ran away of mine. Well, my family.' She laughed out loud now. 'Lovely people behind there? Could you please leave this plane? We've got more things to do, sweethearts!' They both turned around. Rey was the first to respond. 'Ofcourse. We're really sorry.' 

 _Okaaaayyy.. did she just said **we**? Yup brain, looks like it. _ 'Uhmm.. do you want to walk with me to the bagage reclaim? I don't like to walk alone..' He looked down. _Did she just- did she just asked me to walk with **her**? _ 'Oh. For sure...Rey.' _Good job. You totally are not acting like a complete creep!_  But fortuantly, she smirked. 'Thanks...Ben.' 

\----------

'So.. do you have someone to pick you up?' Rey said. 'No. Never run away from your family if you need a lift.' She laughed. 'My whole foster family is there, so if you're still walking with me than: don't run away. At least, try not to.' He grinned. _Don't ask about her family. And now seriously not!_ 'You have a foster family?' Rey's smile dissappeard. _See what you did, Ben?_ 'I'm sorry. It's okay if you don't want to talk about it..' A sad smirk came across her face. 'No, no, it's okay. It's just.. my parents died when I was younger, and they placed me in a house with Unkar Plutt. A man who obviously doesn't care about children. There were times he didn't even gave me something to eat.' 

 _Just say something._ 'I'm really sorry. If I had known you when I was a kid, I would've asked if we could mayby adopt you, or at least be your family.' 'Thank you, Ben. I have a family now. The most kindest people in the world. But I'm sure you wouldn't ran away from yours without a reason.' 

 _Ohw._ 'Sith. I hoped you wouldn't ask, but yeah, there is a reason. I had a fight. With my mother. She was angry at me because I work for First Order Publications, and I thought she wanted to murder my dream. To become a succesfull writer.' A smile came across her face while he was talking, and now she laughed.  _Uhmm.. what's so funny about it?_

She seemed to read his thoughts. 'I'm sorry, but.. did you just cursed with Sith?' _Oh. Yeah. How was he going to explain that..._  'I mean, if you curse, use a name too. I usually use Darth Sidious, or...' He began to laugh. 'You're a Star Wars fan too?' Rey smirked. 'Mmm. Sweetheart, if I wasn't, I shouldn't wear a Leia shirt, don't you think?' 

 _Oh. Right._ 'I'm sorry. Didn't notice.' ‘No problem.’ Rey started with a smirk. ‘But.. did you ever heard-‘ ‘The tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise?’ Ben finished. He looked at her face and saw the smirk dissappear. The only thing he saw in her face now, was fear. 'Rey.' She didn't react, so he grabbed her shoulders and shaked her slightly. 'Rey! What's it?' 

‘Uh..Unk-..Unkar.’ He turned around. A man, not very tall, was walking towards them. ‘Young Rey. So nice to see you again. I’m sure you missed me very mu-‘ That was the moment Ben interrupted him. 'She didn't miss you and she never will. I suggest you just leave, before things are getting bad for you.' Both Rey and Unkar looked shocked. Unkar was the first to recover. 'And why should I leave? She is **mine**!' 

 _Yours? Nope. My Rey. Leave her._ 'Yours? She is a free young woman! Leave her. Now!' Unkar didn't move. 'One last time. Leave. Now.' And he did one step closer. _Stay away from my Rey!_ That was the moment Ben hit him. On his nose. Unkar screamed out of pain, looked at Ben with frightened eyes, and ran. Ben watched Rey, and began to talk to her. 'Rey.. Mnandi.. are you okay??' 

'Peanut!' He heard. He looked up and saw an older couple, with two men of his age. One of them was now holding Rey, and talking to her while she cried. 'Peanut.. sss.. it will be alright, I promise.' _Is that her boyfriend? Why didn't she tell me she had a boyfriend?_

'Hello. I'm Jyn, the mother of Rey. And you are...?' The couple was now talking to him. _Rey's parents? Okay Ben.. talk back.._ 'Hi, I'm Ben Solo. I met Rey on the airplane, and we walked here together. She told me about Unkar.' Jyn and the man exchanged a look. 'She told you? She usually never does.. Well, let me introduce you: Cassian, my husband, Finn,' Jyn pointed at the man holding Rey, 'Rey's foster brother, and Poe, Finns boyfriend.' _So. That's not her boyfriend? It's just her brother?_

'So.. do you know Star Wars?' Cassian asked. 'Uhm.. ofcourse! Who doesn't?' 

\---------

Rey was calm again. For the first time since Unkar, Ben could breathe normal again. 'So.. you hit Unkar for my sis?' Finn curious asked. _Calm Ben. He is just being a protective brother, nothing else. You can survive this._ 'Yeah..' 'Why?' 'She told me what happend when she was younger. And when she saw him, she was just so scared... I needed to protect her.' His answer calmed Finn too. He looked behind Finn to see where Rey was. 'Can I speak to her?' Finn smiled. 'Ofcourse. Go ahead!'

'Hi.. Rey..' Rey looked up, curious to see who was talking to her. 'Oh.. hi Ben! Thank you so much.. I try not to think about what had happend when you hadn't scared him away..' _If he had done something to you, I would kill him!_  'I understand. Just try to-' 'Peanut.. I'm really sorry to interrupt,' Finn said,' But Poe just mentioned that it's his moms birthday, and we really need to leave, so you probably need to take a taxi, and I am so sorry and.. sorry.' Ben could see that Rey tried not to get angry, and she succeed. 

'Rey..', Poe asked,' What is your hotel again?' 'I planned to stay at home, but mayby they still have a room avalible somewhere..' _So they just leave Rey here? Mmm.. BRAIN SHUT UP!_ 'I am staying at the St Martins Lane hotel.. mayby they have a room for her there?' Everyone turned to Ben. Jyn, Rey and Poe looked relieved, Cassian... kind of bored, and Finn worried. Jyn was the first one who spoke. 'That's actually a great idea. So.. you two take a taxi together and find a room for Sunny?' Rey cringed when she heard her nickname. 'MOM!' 'I am sorry dear, I'm sorry!'

 _So they really want me to help Rey!_ Rey smiled at him. 'Looks like we are going to have more Star Wars battles..' He smiled back. 'Yes, but this time I'm going to win.' Everyone laughed. 'We really need to go. Come on, say goodbye to Sun and then we leave.' Cassian spoke. Ben wondered why he acted so grumpy. Finn smirked. 'Yes Sir! Bye Peanut, love you! And Ben.. thanks for helping my sis.' 'No problem.' 

\------

Once they were settled in the taxi, Rey spoke again. 'Thank you again for that.. thing with Unkar.' _I did it with pleasure. How could he dare to even touch you! I won't let him hurt you. Ever._  'No problem, Ilanga. What did Obi-Wan say after he cutted Darth Maul in half?' 'Seriously? Uhm... I don't know.' 'Me neither.' They laughed.  

'Uhm.. guys.. where do you want to go to?' The taxidriver asked. 'St Martins Lane hotel. Could you try to drive as fast as you could? For 20 pounds?' The driver nodded. 'Yeah.. sir...ofcourse.' 

Ten minutes later, they stood in front of the hotel. Ben had just paid, and was really relieved to see there were no fans. Oh was he wrong... 'KYLOOO! KYLO REN IS HERE! KYLOOO!!' He sighed. 'Rey..please go into the hotel already. I will be there in 3 minutes.' 'Okay...I'll wait for you...' _She waits for me? That must mean she (at least) thinks I'm friendly...right?_  

He waited until Rey is inside, and walked towards the fans. 'IEEE KYLOO! KYLO ARE DAISY AND ADAM A COUPLE? KYLO CAN I HAVE A PICTURE?' 'Everyone can have a photo, and I really don't know yet if Dadam will be real..' After all the fans had got a photo with him and are gone, he walked into the hotel. _Rey is still waiting._ 'I'm sorry.. it took langer than I had planned it to be and I di-' 'You are Kylo Ren?' Rey curious asked.

 _Yes. Do you have a problem with that?_  'Uhh.. yes..I write those books..yeah.' She smiled. 'Your books are really good! I hope Daisy and Adam will be a couple.. but don't spoiler!' He laughed. 'Thank you. Should we get you a room?' Rey smirked. 'That's why we're here, right?' He smirked too. 'You're right.' 

'Hi!' He greeted the employee behind the desk. 'Could I get a room for her? Next to mine?' The employee looks bored. 'I can see what I can do. Your name?' He hesitated. _I think I booked it on Mr. Ren.._  'Kylo. Kylo Ren.' He looks on the namecard of the man. 'And..Hux..is it possible?' Hux looks up, surprised about the fact that Ben knows his name, and answers. 'No. We don't have any rooms free.' Ben growls. He could ask her. Mayby...

'Uhm Ilanga? They don't have a room for you but..I have a couch in my room.. I could sleep there so you could sleep on my bed..' He finally looked into her eyes. They looked..a bit overwhelmed. 'Would you really do that for me?' She asked. _Yes. Every time, if you want to._ 'Sure.' She blushed. 'If it's okay.. I would really appreciate it.' 

\-----------

Ben just couldn't believe she agreed with it. But it was true, cause her bags layed there to be unpacked. _She trusts me. Otherwise she wouldn't just sleep in the same room with me...right?_  'Ben..' He looked up. 'Yeah Ilanga?' She frowned when she heard the nickname, but didn't say anything about it. 'Do you mind if I call Finn so he knows everything is alright?' _I hope **he**  also thinks it's alright.._ 'Sure...' 'Could you please unpack my bag then.. please?'

He didn't need to think about it. 'Yeah. Sure. When you're back, everything is done.' And it was, after 10 minutes when she came back. 'Wow Ben... thank you so much! Finn doesn't really mind cause he trusts you, but if you did something I don't like, he would kill you.' He laughed. _I expected it to be worse._ 'No problem, Rey. I would do the same if I had a sister. But I don't.' 

They got really quickly ready for the night. _And she looks beautiful in her pj's. Cause how could she not?_ 'Goodnight Ben..' Ben smiled in the darkness. 'Goodnight..Mnandi...I hope the bed is more comfortable than this couch.. ' _So you could get sleep. You need it, Rey._

Ben woke up at the sound of little screams. _It's 5 in the morning!_ He stood up quickly to see what was happening. All he saw was Rey, turning in the bed, with a face full of fear. _She probably has a nightmare._ He ran towards her. 'Ssstt _..._ Rey... it's okay. You're here. You're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you...it's alright, Ilanga..' She finally woke up. 'I'm sorry...Ben....I saw Unkar, and you weren' there to protect me so he took me with him an-' 'It's alright Rey, you are safe. I will always protect you, okay?' Rey nodded. 

After they layed there for a while, Rey spoke again. 'Ben..what means Ilanga?' _I wish you didn't asked that._ 'Sun. My father often uses nicknames in Xhosa.. and Ilanga suits you.' He could see her blush, even in the dark room. 'Thank you. It sounds wierd but... could you please hold me?' _Is this really happening? She asks **me**  to hold her??_ 'Sure...Intombi Entle.. sure..' He wrapped his arms around her, and they fell asleep. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first lagugue! This was my first *real* fic..Hope you like it and please leave a comment.. it so much fun to read them! Love, lion <3
> 
> Ps: Mnandi means sweetheart and Intombi Entle means beautiful girl.. <3


End file.
